Reward and Punishment of the New Student
by sojirom
Summary: Stein is a new student at the DWMA and is assigned a partner, who has a very interesting way of encouraging him.
1. Chapter 1

They prattle on about my ability. About a natural gift. A young genius. They never speak to me, but about me, around me. I hate it the noise the adults make. It's like white noise but I can't cover my ears. If I do they will take me to the people again. They will ask questions, many questions, repetitive questions. I hate the people.  
"Franken Stein?" Her voice was low trying to sound soft but it wasn't really. I shot her a glance and returned my view to the floor. Why was this tile under my shoe loose? The others were fine; is it broken? There is no grout around the edges like the other… "Stein! Are you listening to me?"  
"nn"  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded. Today I was joining a new school. The school wasn't new, I was new. It was a new place, new country. I spent most of my years being passed from place to place, people to people, around London until yesterday, when my current guardian and I flew to Nevada so I can join Shibusen. From what I was told it is a place I can put my 'talents' to use. Where I can become a meister and help stop-  
"Stein!" I glanced up to notice three people staring down at me. I blocked out the white noise they made and was in thought. What did I miss?  
"Please go in, little one," a large fellow said behind his white skull mask. His long, black cloak concealed most of his body except a gigantic white glove that was pressed against my back. I wonder what he looked like. Why was his hand ridiculously large? I want to cut it open and see if there is some genetic anomaly, but I believe he is the headmaster and that would not bode well for me.  
I stepped into the large lecture hall, it was bright and hot. I did not like it. In fact this whole area had been overly warm for my taste. It made it hard to concentrate on what I wanted. Inside the room rows upon rows of seats filled with faces that watched me. I could see from under my fringe that their ages and genders varied from my own.  
"Genius" "London" The teacher was talking about me to the students. It was embarrassing and caused the room to explode into whispers. Scoffs. Judgment. The noise was loud and I couldn't think. I looked towards the door but that large robed figure blocked the exit. "Would you like to say a few words?" I jerked and shook my head.  
"How about we see what he can do, yes?" The headmaster suggested. I glared at him.  
"Great idea, but who could we partner him up with?" I looked out at the sea of faces, all of them exhibiting the same contempt as I.  
"I know," the masked man spoke, "Spirit Albarn"  
"What?!" a loud voice screamed from the assemblage.  
"You need a new meister since you ran your last one off,"  
"I did not run him off! He couldn't handle me!"  
"Let us see if this one can handle you,"  
"This is not fair…" he muttered as he stomped unwillingly down the stairs. He stood before me, sizing me up letting out a displeased sigh. I peered up at him as he pushed a few carnelian locks from his blue eyes.  
"Why not introduce yourselves!"  
"Ugh," He sighed as he looked down at me, "I'm Spirit Albarn, a demon scythe; I'm older than you and have been here longer than you so you will address me as your senpai!"  
"S-sen…" I murmured, "…pai? I'm Fra…"  
"What?" He yelled. I jerked back, cowering. My conditioned response was from a previous guardian but I quickly composed myself and repeated, "I'm Franken Stein,"  
"Very good, let's get you some sparing partners, how about," the teacher went down a list, "Shelly and her weapon Mari,"  
"Mari and Shelly? Crushing Mari and Dark Shelly," Spirit repeated. He had a quirky grin on his face, as if it was some inside joke. I turned to watch the girls descend the stairs. Both were Spirits age, Mari was shorter than Spirit and had short blonde curls that bounced as she followed Shelly, her nearly opposite. She was taller than Spirit, with dark hair and skin almost as pale as mine. She wore a dark dress that was not meant for fighting. They did not look threatening. "Alright, shrimp, let's see if you can handle me!"  
Truth be told I had synced with a few weapons before but only fought with one, once. It was still something new to me. I watched as Shelly grabbed Mari's hand just before her body shifted into a single black and gold tonfa.  
I turned to Spirit and reached a hand out. He grabbed it. Not as I predicted. I expected as if a hand shake but he interlaced his long thick fingers with mine. His hand was much tanner than my own but surprising soft and warm. He was very warm. His body began to shift and his warmth turned into a length of black steal. He was very much a demon scythe, simplistic in design but great in length. This would be idea for and adult but for my body it was a tad awkward.  
'Well you can handle me transformed but can you wield me?' he asked. His talking directly into me startled me. I was not familiar with communicating this way. 'Focus! They are coming! Watch for Mari, her attacks are powerful!'  
"Right," I watched the ebony hair girl charge at me. I took a step back and absorbed my surrounding before I headed at her. I must survive. To live and breathe is to survive. To stop your opponent's breath before your breath stops is to be victorious. She swung her weapon towards me but I managed to jab Spirit's length into the floor, vaulting me over the girls. With out missing a beat the girl returned with an attack, luckily I was able to block, but it was powerful like Spirit said and sent us both back a few meters. I lunged forward, jerking my weapon forcing her to fall to a knee. I preformed a quick full striding slash up but it was blocked. These girls were stronger than they looked. I twisted Spirit for a down left angle slash; I caught her off guard. Another complete rotation forced her against the wall; I rest the long scythe across my shoulders incase I need another attack but as I jabbed my soul wave into the girl's abdomen it was over. Both girls screamed and fell to the floor. I held my weapon to the back of the girl's neck.  
"Amazing," The headmaster clapped before he grabbed my shoulder pulling me from the injured girls. I felt that warmth that was Spirit disappear from my grip. He ran over to the girls to make sure they were alright. He let out a sigh of relief and returned to me.  
"Not bad, kid, a bit over the top, but not bad."  
"He's a bit rough, but resourceful, I'm sure if he had you as his partner you two could become a dynamic team, and he seems like one that could turn you into a death scythe," the teacher gushed. I didn't know what a death scythe was but something inside my stomach wanted to be his partner again. I looked at the hand that wielded him. I wanted that warmth back.  
"Then it's settled! Spirit, meet your new meister, Stein,"  
"Ugh, but he's still a kid,"  
"And so are you, now why don't you help him move his belongings in later today, you will be living together from now on; so, be sure to look after him!"  
"What?" what did that mean? Living together? Was he to be my new guardian?  
"But, that's so unfair!"

After class Spirit informed me to follow him to my new home. He seemed to take this as a troublesome task because he took large fast strides that caused me to run after him or else I would be lost within the maze that was Death City. If he wasn't speeding off he was standing around chatting up his friends or girls or both or just random people. He was a social bug. Every time he opened his mouth his own brand of white noise would emerge, blathering on about nothing. When we finally arrived at the dumpy apartment I was wondering how long I was to call this home. The room was askew with clothes and books toppled everywhere. He started labeling the rooms to me, as if I couldn't plainly see that was a kitchen, and this was a living room. He opened a door informing me that this was now my room. It was fairly empty, some clutter left over from his last partner. I looked up at him.  
"You don't talk much, do you? Anyways, this is where you will be staying; we'll get your stuff tomorrow. If your hungry there may be some pizza left from last night"  
"nn,"  
"Why don't you go take a shower, I'll lend you a spare shirt until your stuff gets here,"  
" " I shook my head taking a step into the room.  
"Look! You got a little lucky today but don't think you can talk down to me!" He stepped towering over me. I was quite sure I didn't talk down to him, "You are not going to become all stinky while living here and you are taking a shower!"  
"I don't…" He reached at me. I covered my head but his hand grabbed at the waist of my pants and hoisted me up, carrying me like a sack of potatoes. "S-stop!" He kicked open the bathroom door and began pulling my clothes off of me. "Stop!" I cried as he dropped my nude form into the porcelain tub. He twisted a knob and ice water sprayed down on me before turning to a warm.  
"I want to be the best and for that I need the best meister, and I doubt that is you, but we are forced to work together. I could give a shit about what you do in your free time or even the grades you get in school but I will not have you slowing me down!" He leaned close to me, "You do well, I'll give you rewards, but if you do bad-I will punish you." He stood again looking down on me. "Do you understand?" I nodded, "Do you understand?"  
"Yes,"  
"Good, speak when I talk to you, now clean up," he said as he tossed soap next to me. He finally left, closing the door behind him. My mind went into overdrive as I tried to figure out his type. A bully type, but a bully's touch was never as warm as his. I was not sure what kind of reward or punishment he had in mind but I would rather not find out. I quickly but thoroughly washed myself. Standing in the tub long after I turned the water off, just contemplating thing, how to become a good meister, the route we took to this apartment, the academy, the plane schedule we took to arrive in this country, the bus depot we took… The door opened and shirt was set on the rim of the sink. I looked at it and for Spirit but he had already left. It was a black shirt with an atrocious design, like a concert shirt that hoodlums wore. The shirt was much too big for me, coming down to my knees and nearly off my shoulders.  
"Done," I breathed as I stepped from the bathroom. He walked up to me, I wanted to run back but he just grabbed at my head, jerking it from side to side. Bending my ear forward, parting my hair, he was checking to see if I was clean enough.  
"Good," he nodded, more as if he was proud with himself, "are you hungry?"  
"N…no, I'm going to, um, go to bed," I was about to close the door to my room when he called my name. I turned to him and once again his hand was on my nape pulling me towards him. He pushed our lips together.

Everything was silent and warm.

I stared confused into his eyes that were barely parted, observing my reaction. I could see myself in his oceanic eyes as if I could swim in them. My whole body became warm and hot, and not in an uncomfortable way. It just lasted a moment before he pulled away, but the warmth lingered.  
"Your reward for today," he patted my head before closing my door for me. I sat on the bed staring at the wall. Slowly the warmth faded and the noise came back. My first kiss, it was not unpleasant. I blushed as I noticed the reaction it caused my body. A new peak formed under Spirit's shirt and I did not know what to do about it. I knew it was caused by blood and I could cut and let the blood flow from it but I didn't have my things. It might also cause Spirit to become angry so instead I just pushed it down between my legs as I rolled on my stomach to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't sleep well that night. I listened to the sounds of night in DeathCity, the sound of the apartment, and of Spirit as he woke up and knocked around the living room. It was about 6am when a knock came at the door.  
"You up?"  
"Yes,"  
"Good, here, it was delivered today," He pushed in my suitcase and closed the door, "get ready, I'll make breakfast,"  
"Ok," I yanked my bag on top of my bed and began sorting through the few similar outfits I had, the old books I've gathered over my past few years and a set of medical instruments I purchased off of a mortician. They were old and he was getting an updated set but they would do for me, for now.  
The morning and breakfast was quick. Classes were mostly boring and dull for me except the science class. We were to dissect frogs, which I have done many times in the past on my own, so it would be a simple task for me. My partner, of course, was my weapon and he had the task of holding the jar closed over the frog as the poison slowly took its life. I was impatient and it wouldn't die for me. Spirit poured the dead animal from the jar and let me take over. I quickly laid out my work area and started. First I must get out the tongue and eyes before rigor set, making it nearly impossible to open the jaw. I did just fine until it came to the left eye. I nicked it and the intraocular fluid spilled, deflating the orb. Dammit, I was too much in a rush.  
I took a deep breath.  
Next I made a careful Y-incision down the chest. This part was simple; I quickly removed organ by organ and placed it carefully on the white paper. Soon there was nothing left than a hollow cavity. I laid my scalpel down.  
"Wow," Spirit said, giving me a nod before he turned to his friends to talk. I felt a swell of pride and even more so when the professor came up to me.  
"Amazing, Stein, very good but can you get them all back in is the question," he laughed.  
"Yes!" I smiled as began to replace all of the organs using tweezers. I was half way done when I realized the teacher was now on the other side of the room. "oh," He was making fun of me. For such a smart genius I sometimes was an idiot. A group of kids across from me giggled and pointed. My chest hurt and the noise in my head became deafening. I didn't even realize I was crying until the warmth that was Spirit brought me back into the now.  
"Aren't you going to finish?" He had his hand on my shoulder, "you said you could but you stopped."  
"I," I turned from him, cleaning my tears on my sleeve. "I can, but what's the point?"  
"Because you said you could and I want to see you do it,"  
"yeh?"  
"yeh."  
"O, okay," I went back to work on the frog, finishing replacing everything I removed. I pinched the chest closed but I needed some thread and a needle to hold it shut. I rubbed my finger along the hole, as if I had an invisible needle at the end and to my surprise it held shut. I examined and realized I used my soul length as sutures. I've done it once before without knowing but this was the first time it worked willingly. "Look!" I held the frog up to Spirit.  
"Ugh," he swatted my hand away, "don't put that in my face."  
"I…, sorry,"  
"Why don't you show the teacher you did it," he said as his friends chuckled at me.  
"Alright," I began to work my way to the stairs as the bell rang. The room flooded towards the door, including Spirit who decided to talk a short cut over the table top, carefully tiptoeing over papers and dead animals. He jumped from the desk on top of his friends as they carried him on their back down the stairs. I became angry, how dare they touch him and get his warmth. It wasn't fair!  
"Stein!" Spirit called. I perked up at the sound of my name from his voice, "Head home without me I'm going to hang a bit,"  
"Oh," All my hope sunk like a lead weight. I made my way down to the teacher, who was now collecting the dead animals into a trash bag. "Professor,"  
"Yes, Stein?"  
"Here," I showed my frog to him.  
"Thanks," he took it and threw it into the bag, my soul length sutures broke and its organs exploded into the mess. The pit got heavier, thicker, it hurt. I gathered my things and headed towards the door. Spirit and his friends were just on the other side talking.  
"He's a weird little freak, isn't he?"  
"He is strange," Spirit said.  
"How long is this going to be for?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Wouldn't you rather have a girl meister?"  
"Hell yeh!"  
"Imagine those delicate hands holding your shaft!" They laughed at the crude joke before another friend joined them, sending the group down the hallway. I waited a few minutes before I left the room. It was hard to walk, hurt to breath, and my body weighed heavy with emotions.  
Once I arrived back into the empty apartment I let out a scream before I fell to my knees sobbing childishly. It felt like my chest was going to explode, I wanted to stop it. I made it to my room and grabbed my scalpel, holding it to my chest as I heaved. Cutting out my heart would not solve anything. The heart was an organ and didn't house my emotions. They were in my head. I pushed on my temples wishing there was a hole so I could dig in and remove unneeded desires. To clear my thoughts.  
I took some deep breaths and slowly recollected myself. Instead of thinking about useless things, I would attempt to recreate my soul length sutures. It was easier this time and it didn't hurt as I sewed up my arm. A twitch and the thread snapped. I tried sewing my hand to my knee, then to the bed, finally to the wall when I heard Spirit come home. He called for me. I smiled as I jumped from my bed, but crashed into the floor; my hand was still secured to the wall. I half laughed as I forced them to break so I could see my weapon.  
My light hearted feeling didn't last when I saw he was accompanied by two of his friends. I felt vehemence hatred towards them.  
"We are going to go spar," he stated.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeh let's go,"  
"Oh," I followed them as they dragged me off to a nearby park.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeh," I reached for Spirit as I glared at his friends. He interlaced his fingers with mine before shifting to his other form. My opponent was wielding a sword.  
'Alright Stein, for this…' he started in my head but I didn't listen. I changed his friends, swinging violently.  
"Woah!" He blocked, being pushed back by my attacks.  
"Yah!" I spun Spirit at them, quickly and heavily.  
'Calm down!' Spirit yelled at me. My adversary switched to offense. He clearly could see through my attacks but I was moving at such a pace there was no way he could stop me! I would defeat him! He slashed at Spirit and me, but I wouldn't let him hurt either of us. Spirits mine! My weapon! Spirit became rather silent and his warm was fading. His scythe was become increasingly harder and heavier to hold. Spirit's friend attacked skillfully, sending Spirit from my grip. I watched his steal form fall just before the broad side of the blade caught me in the gut, sending me into a tree.  
All breath left me. I tried desperately to breath but I couldn't. I lost my breath, I was dying. I don't want to die! I struggled to inhale as my lungs burned.  
"You alright, Spirit?"  
"Yeh,"  
"What about him?"  
"Tch, he just had the wind knocked from him."  
"He's way too young to wield you."  
"I know," He stared down as I gasped like a fish from water.

They left me there. Alone, thinking I was dying, but I wasn't, I didn't. I almost wish I had. The sun was setting before I got up and headed back home. When I arrived, Spirit was just getting out of the shower, he saw me and I could tell he was mad.  
"What the hell was that today?"  
"I don't know what you mean,"  
"Yes you damn well do! You didn't listen to me, and we lost connection, what was going on in that pea brain of yours?"  
"I don't know!" I screamed.  
"Don't you dare yell at me, not after that!" He grabbed my collar. I glared up at him from behind my tears. His grip loosened but he didn't let go, "Is this about the frog thing?"  
"What? No! It's not!"  
"Then what? I know you're better than that, after that first day I know you can do so much better!"  
"No I can't, I can't…"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Why do you ignore me?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I want to go to my room, please,"  
"No, you're not going there, yet,"  
"Why not?"  
"You were bad today, and for that you will be punished!"  
"Wha…No, stop this stupid…"  
"Remove your pants," he shoved me to the floor.  
"No!" I cried, "I refuse!"  
"If you refuse I will just force you to, and make the punishment that much more worse! You may be my meister, but I'm still older and stronger than you," We stared at each other for a moment before I gave in and lowered my pants. "Keep going," I sighed and stood before him in the nude. "Good, now come here," He ordered from a chair.  
I walked up to him and noticed his eyes weren't angry anymore as he looked over my body. His fingers gently touched my sides, pouring in the warmth. I blushed as his hand ran up my back stopped on my shoulders, and with a small push, guided me to bend over. He tangled my body around his legs, so my head brushed the floor and my buttocks was exposed in the air. It was very embarrassing, almost humiliating. His fingers fiddled between my legs exposing my testicles from behind. Gently he rubbed his hand over me, almost as if he was petting an animal.  
"Grab your ankles," It was a bit awkward but I managed to get a purchase on my calves. "Ready?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. A sharp, warm, but sting shot into my behind. Again, but it hurt more and my testes ached.  
"Stop!" I cried. But he didn't. I could feel a cool air sweep across my back side as his hand rose, followed by a harsh pain and a loud SLAP sound. I sobbed but I didn't hate it completely. It hurt but with every smack, it felt as if he was pushing his warmth into my body, and pushing out the noise. I groaned with each hit.  
"Will you behave next time?" He smacked me again and again before I could answer.  
"Yes!" He continued.  
"Good," I could almost hear a smirk in his voice, "Will you listen to me and not become reckless?"  
"Yes," I moaned and twitched. I felt another breeze but he didn't hit me this time, this time he just pet my ass. I let out a sigh. I could barely feel his fingers anymore; it was all numb, warm and numb. He finally helped me stand back up and I felt dizzy as the blood rushed back into my body. I had not realized Spirit was smiling at me. Not just at me, but at the reaction his hand caused in my nether region. I gasped and tried to hide it but he grabbed my hands and pulled them away.  
"Don't touch it," He said watching it twitch and leak.  
"Don't look at it," I blushed.  
"Why not? Do you like being punished?"  
"No!" I cried, humiliated at my body's reaction.  
"It looks like you do," he collected a little ejaculate on his finger and rubbing it in circles around the head. "Have you ever tasted yourself?"  
"No," I groaned. All of the warmth he pushed into me was now swirling around as his finger danced on my penis. It was dizzying and my body trembled.  
"Tell me before you come," he said pushing a finger beneath my foreskin and started stroking.  
"Gah, Senpai!" I gasped and shook before I fell into him, holding him around his neck, "stop, please, I need to pee!" He didn't stop, just the opposite, he became more vigorous. I moaned as drool poured from the corners of my mouth, leaving puddles on Spirit's shirt. I clenched and bucked, digging my nails into his back before I released into his hand. "I'm sorry, Senpai," I went to reach for a tissue but to my surprise he stuck his tongue in the clear milky substance, licking some of it up. He smiled and looked at me, holding his hand out, not saying a word. I leaned over, without thinking, took his hand and licked the rest.  
"Good boy," he said, causing me to smile. "Now go shower" I nodded and went to bathe.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept about as well as the day before, my mind was humming with the nights events, causing me to giggle or blush. In the morning I expected Spirit to come calling but he never did. I waited a while before I eventually decided to check in his room. He was sleeping still; his alarm clock was sliced in half, and I was half surprised he didn't electrocute himself.  
"S-senpai?" I called. He groaned and turned over but didn't wake up. I ripped the blankets from him to help encourage him, "Sen…" Something caught my attention. It was a peak raised from Spirit's pants. He had a full on erection, while still sleeping. I've read about it, but never experienced it. I wanted to see what it looked like. I wanted to touch it.  
"Stein?" He groaned forcing his eyes open, "what time is it?"  
"It's almost time for school; your clock is broken,"  
"Shit," he pushed the broken electronics to the floor, "another one, wait…what time?" He shot up and grabbed his uniform from the door. "Shit, I was supposed to meet with the guys before school!" He was rushing about nearly toppling over himself getting dressed. "Hurry up; I'm going to go on ahead!" Spirit dashed out the door, leaving it ajar.  
"k…"

I was almost late by the time I reached Shibusen. Why would he just leave me like that? I couldn't quite get a fix on Spirit. He seemed to like me but then he would ignore me or yell at me.  
"Wanna see a movie after school?"  
"Nah,"  
That was Spirit's voice. It was coming from around the side of the building. He wasn't alone, I pondered ignoring him but before I realized I was standing in front of his group. They were squatting in a circle throwing skull dice at the wall. Cigarettes hung from their mouths as one of the boys spotted me.  
"Oh look, your genius is here," He scoffed, releasing a puff of smoke into the air.  
"What are you doing here?" Spirit asked as he fiddled with a cigarette.  
"Its school time," I said, they just stared at me, "that's bad for your lungs, you know,"  
"Gunna tattle?" the other boy asked as he pocketed the dice.  
"N.."  
"Wanna try?" Spirit smirked as he put the white stick to his mouth and inhaled deeply. He tilted his head back and released rings of smoke from his mouth. He glanced at me before holding it out to me; I stared at it. It smelt bad but I could still see the end was moist from Spirits lips. His mouth was on this—I took it and put it to mine. I sucked in and released without inhaling.  
"Not like that!"  
"You have to inhale, get the flavor," Spirit informed. I tried again, taking a shallow breath. It burnt my tongue and throat. I gagged and coughed, causing an uproar of laughter from Spirit and his friends. "That's okay," Spirit took it from me took another drag before stepping it out. "It's bad for you, remember?" The bell rang causing a fury amongst the boys.  
"Shit, we're late!"  
"Let's go!" Spirit grabbed my wrist as we began running down the empty hallways to our class. To our misfortune, the headmaster was there, almost as if he was waiting for us.  
"Tsk tsk!" He said waving a giant finger. "You boys are late for class; this is not a good start to the morning!" He started his speech. It was long and began to drag as he pointed at one thing or waved at another, explaining the importance of being on time and an education.  
"Hey," Spirit whispered into my ear, "look at the size of his hand," I took notice on my first day. "Can you imagine that for a punishment?"  
"I…" All the blood in my body rushed into my face as my mind flicked to Spirit with that over size hand bring it down on my backside.  
"Are you alright?" the headmaster asked, leading towards me. I tried to hide my face but couldn't.  
"I think he's sick, new environment and all, I was trying to take him to the nurse's station when you stopped us," Spirit lied.  
"I think it would be best, go on,"  
"Thanks," Spirit grabbed me and we ran past the man. His friends tried to follow but were stopped and forced to listen to the rest of the speech.

"Nice going!" Spirit complemented as he shut the nurse's door, locking it.  
"Should we really be in here?" I asked looking for a teacher.  
"It's alright, the station itself doesn't open until noon, only beds are available, and because school started it's completely empty. Look."  
"Oh," He was right, the place was completely deserted.  
"You did good," He smiled at me.  
"I did?"  
"Yeh, you got us away from Lord Death without getting in trouble, and you didn't tell about us smoking,"  
"Oh, yeah,"  
"You deserve a reward," he smiled leaning into my face. I blushed as I puckered. Our lips met and it was that warmth I loved. He began to make movement with his lips that I was not familiar with, I attempted to copy. I felt a thick, tepid, object enter my mouth. It stated of tobacco and on instinct I bit it. "Ow!" Spirit jerked back holding his mouth.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know…" I reached for him but he moved away.  
"Tsk!" He went up to the full length mirror and examined his mouth. "That hurt,"  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't… I didn't…"  
"C'mere," he ordered. I bashfully stepped up. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it over my head.  
"Senpai!" I covered myself. "What are you doing? What if someone sees me?"  
"I'm punishing you for biting me, and I already locked the door."  
"Punish?" I blushed. He pushed my body into the mirror. It was cold and I shivered.  
"Just a minor one, to practice with your mouth," He pointed at the mirror. "Kiss yourself."  
"Myself?" I looked at the mirror.  
"Do it," He ordered, taking a seat in a rolling chair. I looked at myself and blushed at my appearance. I was scrawny and pale, I somewhat disliked looking but obeyed the order and gave the mirror a kiss. "Not like that," He rolled behind me and forced a finger in my mouth. "Open up; use your lips and tongue. Try again." I leaned forward with my mouth open and licked the glass before pressing my mouth to it. "Keep going."  
"Mm," I pretended it was him and not my own reflection. It helped.  
"Good, now touch yourself,"  
I reached for my own chest but he grabbed my hand and placed it to the mirror. I had trouble pretending to fondle my image. To my pleasure Spirit had begun working his fingers over my own breasts, flicking a nipple, tracing over my ribs. I groaned as I vigorously kissed the mirror, hoping he would continue. I moved my hands to my reflections crotch but Spirit's hand didn't move from my chest. I was almost disappointed until he grabbed my chin, cocking my head back. He planted his face into mine, and this time I gladly accepted his tongue, sucking it into my mouth. He was much warmer than my reflection, and his taste was much more pleasant.  
"Very good," he licked his lips, rolling back a bit, "have you ever touched yourself?"  
I nodded, "y-yes,"  
"Have you ever touched someone else?"  
I shook my head.  
"Seen another?"  
"No," I blushed, hoping he would let me see and touch him.  
"Come here," He unzipped his pants, pulling out his member. It was my first time looking at it. He was much larger than I was, and right now his semi erect form twitched as if it was calling me over. "We will play doctor; you will examine me, but only use your fingers."  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes, examine my cock, Dr. Stein,"  
"Y-your…"  
"Yes, say it,"  
"C-cock…" I blushed as I swallowed the word. I heaved and gently, carefully, placed my fingers on him. He winced and yanked back. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No, but damn," He grabbed my hands, "your freezing,"  
"I'm sorry!" I panicked but he just put my fingers into his mouth sucking, trying to warm them, as he rubbed the other one between his hands. I could feel his tongue twisting between my digits. I wanted to move my fingers, but would he let me? I did. I stared at him as he stared back. My fingers danced in his mouth and we both looked at one another, waiting for the other's reaction.  
"There," He pulled my hand out. "Try again."  
"Okay," I was glad he was giving me another chance. I took a deep breath before again touching him. It was warm and soft. I treated it as if it was delicate or made from bird's eggs. I didn't want to break it under my touch. I lifted it, running a finger up the center, pulling his foreskin to the tip; rubbing it between my fingers, prior to using a hand to pull it all back towards his body, exposing the bright red head. I stroked the tip, tracing the entrance. Spirit let out a small breathy moan as I continued sliding my skin over his. Slipping my hand between his legs, I took hold of his testicles. His were hot, and much more defined than my own. I squeezed and Spirit gasped. He didn't stop me at all. I smiled and licked my lips. He liked me touching him and I liked doing it. His length stiffened, curling up towards his stomach. Grabbing a hold of it, I rubbed up while pulling it towards me with a firm grip. Spirit let out a loud moan as he cocked his head back. His moans pleased me. I continued with my treatment, listening to him, trying to get a better and better reaction.  
"Stein…Stein, stop!" He groaned, "I've gotta come, just stop!"  
"No," I held tighter, pumping faster.  
"Stop!" He tried to push me away but I wouldn't budge, "Ugh!" He sighed as his body jerked, sending a stream at me. It landed on my face and down my chest but I was more interested in the left over leaking from his cock. I leaned forward and licked it clean. "Stein?"  
"Mm," This was Spirit's taste. It wasn't bad. Thick, warm, not as salty as I heard sperm was. I wiped the ejaculate off of my chest onto my fingers before I sucked them clean. It was Spirit's liquid warmth; I wanted more of it.  
"Stein," Spirit's face was almost as red as his hair. He leaned towards me and licked my face clean of himself.  
"Senpai,"  
"You did very well," he smiled.  
"I, um…" I blushed, "like this game,"

Shortly after Spirit cleaned both himself and me, I was informed to wait in the room for at least an hour so as not to raise suspicion, before I returned to class. I sat in the rolling seat that Spirit occupied moments before. His ass was here, and crotch rested there… I rolled about the room wishing I could feel it again. It was lonely without Spirit near me, and the further he moved away it felt like the warmth he put in me, moved away too. I wanted to know what this warmth was he caused, and if it was possible to recreate it without him. Although, for some reason, that thought made me sad…


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the day Spirit played favorites with his friends and I was left to my own doings. Every time I saw him with his friends a buzzing stirred within me, it upset me and angered me. Even at the end of the day when he had left without me the noise turned into a fury. I raced home, hoping he would be there waiting for me. He wasn't. I held my head as I panted, wishing for the sounds and feelings to go away. I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the wall. It smashed apart.  
Everything stopped.  
The sounds.  
My breath.  
I just broke something that wasn't mine. I smiled. Would this want him to give me punishment? Would he touch me again? His punishments never felt like real punishments, maybe he would be mad and not talk to me anymore. He barely did that now and it was driving me crazy.  
I gathered up the pieces and began to reassemble them. My mind seemed to clear out as my concentration went on fixing this. I was calm; it was like with Spirit but without the warmth. Once it was finished I went to find more to do. I yanked the cord to the busted alarm clock and began to fix that. It wasn't nearly as bad as it looked and only took me a few minutes. What else could I do? What else needed to be put back together? I hunted for something but when I couldn't find anything I started to disassemble things. It was even better; I almost forgot over the past few days, that I liked doing this. I was, deep down, a science student and loved to explore the inside of things. Objects were okay but living things were better. I tracked around outside until I caught a mouse. It was better than working with bugs. They were much too small to dissect. I had my tools laid out on the table as I flipped the mouse over. It twisted and screeched in my hands. I could feel its ribs through the soft stomach. Should I kill it? Maybe just cut it open while it's still alive. I grinned as I gripped the mouse's neck between my thumb and finger.  
"What are you doing?" Spirit asked, standing in the door way.  
"I um, I…" I nervously fidgeted with the animal; "I found a mouse and caught it."  
"That's… good?" He reached for it. I almost didn't want to give it to him but he snatched it away, by the tail, and dropped it outside, where it ran to its freedom. "Let's go,"  
"Where?"  
"To practice,"  
"Practice?"  
"Yes," he said taking my wrist and pulling me from the apartment, "you need to learn to wield me better; we can try to adjust my shape for better handling."  
"No, I'd like to use you just the way you are,"  
"Alright," he smiled. We arrived at an isolated section of the park and began. For the whole evening we practiced resonating, attacks, guards, maneuvers. It was exhausting but I enjoyed it more than anything else. I managed to change his shape so he no longer had a blade, this allowed for a whole new type of offense and defense. The sun had set and a cool breeze chilled us. It was Spirit's idea to finally go home for the night.  
"Just a little longer,"  
"No, that's enough for tonight, you look like your about to collapse,"  
"Can we do it again?"  
"Yes, of course," He helped me up the stairs. My body ached; I was not use to so much exercise. "You should take a bath and go to bed,"  
"Nn, I just want to sleep," I said trying to head to my room but he stopped me.  
"What did I tell you the other night?"  
"I don't stink,"  
"Yes you do, you're covered in sweat!"  
"Uhhh…."  
"Oh, come now," He pulled me into the bathroom and began filling the tub basin with hot water. I sat on the floor with my head against a bucket, on the verge of sleeping. "How can you be so tired, you wanted to continue with practice."  
"I know, but I was running on adrenaline and now I'm not, now I want to sleep, I'm tired,"  
"Come on," he picked me up, helped me take my clothes off and set me into the water.  
"Hot!" I jumped up and clung to his neck.  
"Hold on," he turned the cold on and lowered me back in. It was about this time I realized he was sitting down in the tub with me, his clothes piled next to mine. "How is that?"  
"g-good," I blushed as I released his neck. I attempted to move from him but he pulled me back onto his lap. "W-why are you…?"  
"You said you were tired," He picked up the soap and began to slide it up my chest and down my back. The lather made his fingers slide freely over my skin as he gently cleaned me. As straight forward as his intentions may have been, my body reacted. It was even worse when his slick hands started cleaning my genitals.  
"Senpai," I moaned, "Don't…"  
"Does it hurt or feel bad?"  
"No, but…"  
"Think of it as a reward," his hands worked over my skin. I pushed into his body, arching my back and groaning.  
"But, but…Ahh!" I jerked away to stop myself from releasing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," I pushed my soapy hands on his stomach. I straddled him and began lathering up his body. He watched me work over his body, which made me slightly nervous. As I started on his neck he put one hand on my ass pushing me closer to him, as his other hand gripped our erections together.  
"Keep going," he whispered as he pumped. I whined and bucked which caused him to lean into me with his own moan. His hand moved faster and tighter. My fingers dug into his chest as I came. It took a bit more for him to release but after he did he wrapped his arms around me pulling me tightly to him. I draped my arms around his shoulders, resting my head against his nape. My body felt limp and before I realized Spirit had us both out of the tub, dry and I was back in my bed.

Out of exhaustion I actually fell asleep easily but half way through the night my dreams turned into nightmares. It was of my past, the moving around, the bad guardians I had, my current life falling to pieces as I was pulled from Spirit back to the bad people. Back to the noise, it was loud, so loud, it hurt, it hurt to breathe…  
I awoke in a cold sweat, my head buzzing and breathing shallow. The room seems foreign, my own heart beating echoed within the empty space. I began to pace but that didn't help. Somehow I found my way into the doorway of Spirit's room. Never once in the years I've been alive have I crawled into bed with anyone. I've always endured. Tonight I couldn't stop myself. I quietly crept to the edge and carefully worked my way to the border of the bed that lined the wall. If I accidentally startled him he may unintentionally cut me. I wedged myself within the crevice and watched his slumber from my distance. Even if I wasn't directly next to him, I could hear him, see him, feel his warmth and that was enough. I wasn't sure if I'd fall asleep again or not, but if I did, I had to make sure to be up and out of bed before he was, so as to not make him angry. I'm quite sure he would not appreciate the intrusion within his private space. He would never know I was here, he would never understand the safety I felt with him. So safe I fell asleep.  
There was inner warmth but also an uncomfortable hot along with a heavy weight. Spirit had grabbed me in the night and rolled on top of me, making it hard for me to move. I began to panic when I saw the clock, completely forgetting it was Sunday. I struggled under him trying to gain my freedom but the more I moved the more his grip tightened around me.  
"Ssshh, sss," he hissed, "sa-rite,"  
"Spirit?" I whispered.  
"Shuuss, it's ahkay," he groaned as his thumb stroked my shoulder. He knew I was here all along.  
"Spirit, we are late for school,"  
"Nah, go ta bed,"  
"Please, I can't breath,"  
"Why?" He forced an eye open, staring at me. "Why are you red? Sick?"  
"No, you're crushing me!"  
"Sorry," He pushed away.  
"I'm sorry,"  
"For what?"  
"I shouldn't have come in here,"  
"Don't be an idiot, if you're ever upset your welcome in here,"  
"I am?"  
"Yeh," he yawned and stretched.  
"What are we doing today? More Practicing?"  
"No, I have stuff to do today; maybe later we can practice more."  
"Oh, stuff with your friends?"  
"Yeah,"  
"C-can…I…?"  
"No, sorry, maybe another time, I'll definitely be back by dinner time if not earlier," He swung his legs off the bed, getting up. "Will you be alright alone?"  
"Yes, don't worry about me," I lied, "I'll go to the library and read,"  
"That's an excellent idea, if you are good maybe I'll give you a reward when I get home,"  
"Yeah?" I beamed,  
"Yeh,"  
"But…"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'd rather have one now," I smiled bashfully.  
"My, my, aren't you greedy,"  
"I know,"  
"I'm not sure…"  
"Well," I rolled from the bed pressing my body into his, "can I at least, give you a reward then?"  
"You give me a reward? For what?"  
"For letting me sleep with you last night, I think you deserve one," I reached for his boxers. He bushed because his already forming erection was showing.  
"I…"  
"Please?" I begged. My hand pressed against his shorts, rubbing circles until his cock reached its full position. He didn't stop me, he wanted it just as much as I did, so I continued by tugging on his boxers, letting them fall to his ankles.  
I rubbed the skin back, exposing the red tip, it looks just as inviting as the other day but today I was going to use more than my fingers. Leaning in, I licked the entrance, causing a shiver in Spirit along with a surprise in his eye.  
"Careful," he warned.  
"I am," Licking a few more times I thought it was time to attempt to take it in my mouth but his hand stopped me. His finger went into my mouth holding my teeth apart.  
"Don't let these touch me, now,"  
"I won't bite you, I promise," His hand moved away and I proceeded. He was larger than I predicted and it hurt my jaw opening wide enough to not touch his penis. I sucked the tip putting the whole head in; I attempted to take more, but I couldn't. Ripping him from my mouth I gagged and choked.  
"Don't force it, that's enough," he insisted, but I started this and I wanted to give him more, please him more. I swatted his hand away and went in again. My eyes watered but I couldn't get much further than his head. I tried but each time it caused me to cough. "Stein, stop,"  
"No, I want to do this,"  
"You're forcing it, just the head, just the head."  
I sighed and obeyed, only working over the tip, which gained a heavy reaction from Spirit. Every time my tongue circled his dick he would shudder with a gasping moan. I'd suck, running my tongue down the vein and he'd lean over with a loud groan. While doing this with my mouth, my left hand stroked as my right fondled. His body gave shallow thrusts as he was lost in the moment.  
"Stein, Ahh," he moaned, "I wanna come, haah, in your mouth," I nodded in agreement. I wanted him to; I wanted to taste him again. "Swallow!" I nodded again, but he wasn't asking me. "Swallow now!" He had yet to come but I tried to swallow anyways. As I did he grabbed my head and jammed himself deep into my mouth. I felt his whole member travel down my throat. My face was crushed against his body ss I couldn't breathe, it hurt and I wanted to gag but couldn't. He bucked lightly a few times before he pulled out, coming on his way, leaving my mouth drenched in his taste. It started to spill from my lips but he clamped his hand over my face. "Don't swallow it yet," he was still panting, "can you taste me?"  
"Mmm," I nodded, using all my willpower from consuming my mouthful.  
"Good, don't swallow yet, keep my taste in your mouth," he ordered as he pulled me from my knees and on the bed. His hands smoothly ducked under my pants, stripping me of my clothes. "Good boy," He smiled before taking me in his mouth. I groaned through my mouthful as his tongue wrapped around my length. Spirit was easily able to accept my whole member without it gagging him, which made it that much easier for him to vigorously and hungrily devour me. My body was driving over the top. I moaned and groaned, swallowing a bit of him or leaking a little from the corners of my lips, but he didn't stop. Savagely he sucked me deep, causing it to throb. He even took my testicles into his mouth while he stroked my shaft, something that never crossed my mind with him. Spirit took my whole into his mouth and his tongue danced and massaged me to my limit. I tapped on his head to warn him but he knew.  
I came.  
Spirit smiled at me as he leaned in for a kiss. My sperm still sitting on his tongue as our tastes merged within our mouths. Spirit's taste. My taste. It became our taste. When our faces finally separated we drank our taste down. I loved our taste. It was ours. His and mine. Our taste. I leaned up to him and kissed him again and again. I started to reach for his manhood again but he pushed me away.  
"That's enough for now,"  
"Senpai," I looked up at him.  
"I've to get ready, you be good today," he smiled, licking his lips.  
"I will." My body flooded with warmth and joy, that's when I realized it wasn't just lust but I was in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

My day was boring but I did spend it at the library like I suggested. At first I just laid around the apartment waiting but my mind went buzzing so I decided to get out. I managed my way to the grand library at the Shibusen, although I couldn't access all the books I wanted, I did find enough to keep me busy for hours. It was getting close to dinner time when they closed, forcing me to head back, I only hoped Spirit had come back from where ever he went today.  
"Hey," some called me.  
"Who are you?"  
"You're Spirit's new partner right? The genius from London?" He smirked, eyes glaring down at me through his golden hair.  
"I have to go," I tried to push past but he stepped in my way.  
"What's your hurry? Running off to that man whore already?"  
"Man wh…." My body trembled as I curled my hands into fists. Calm down, I told myself but I couldn't.  
"Look at you, you've a body of a little girl, no wonder he's your partner, has he fuc…" My fist stopped his sentence. I began throwing punch after punch, and the coward fell, trying to guard his body from my attacks. "Stop!"  
"Hehehe," I smirked as I kicked him. "How about I slice you open, dissect each of your organs, while you beg me to stop!"  
"Stein!" I turned to see Spirit looking over us, his face in fury.  
"…" I couldn't tell him what this man called him, but I hated to see him angry at me.  
"You can't do whatever the hell you please!" His speech continued. I turned back to see the guy had run off as Spirit lectured me. Eventually he ordered me home, and I assumed he'd follow but I was wrong.  
It was late at night before Spirit came home. I was waiting for him so I could apologize but he ignored me, heading straight to his room.  
"Senpai?" He didn't respond. How could he be this mad over something so stupid? I sighed and figured I'd let him sleep it off.  
The next day I didn't hear from him either. I went to wake him up to find he'd already left without me, although when I arrived at school he wasn't in class. He showed up later being guided in by Lord Death, they both looked at me and went back to talking. I would've asked him what that was about but Spirit never came near me that day. He sat in the front row, and nearly ran from the room when the bell rang. I tried to run after him but he was faster and knew the halls better than I. The only thing I could do was go home. Again he didn't show up until late at night.  
"Senpai, I'm so sorry I…" He slammed his bedroom door. "I'm sorry, Senpai! Please!" I heard a loud thud against the door as he threw something at it. My chest ached as I crawled off back to my own room. His silent treatment lasted for most of the week. I tried hard to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't; when alone I'd end up crying. By the middle of the week I had given up trying to communicate with him. It would be a few more days before he finally acknowledged me.  
"Stein,"  
"Yes?" I perked to hear his voice call my name.  
"Have you eaten?" I hadn't for a few days.  
"Senpai I'm sorry," I started to weep. "Please don't hate me!"  
"I don't hate you, I just don't know how to handle you," he sat at the table putting his head in his hands. "You're not normal, you leave dead animals outside the apartment cut up, and then I find you attacking students, threatening them."  
"He was the only one,"  
"For now, and you've only been here about two weeks, How many would you attack in a month? Two months? A year? What if I didn't come at that time? Would you've really cut him up?"  
"It was just a threat, he was insulting…"  
"You need to control yourself! You have the makings of a kishin and I'm the one responsible to make sure you don't do something we'd all regret, I just don't know if I want that kind of responsibility. Maybe you should…"  
"No, Senpai, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I swear I won't do it again! I don't want another weapon, please!" I threw myself at him, "I need you, give me another chance, forgive me, punish me if it'd make you feel better, anything just don't abandon me!"  
"Stein," his large hand rested on my cheek as his thumb brushed away some tears. "We won't change partners, but you need to control yourself better,"  
"I will, I promise," He pulled me to him and hugged me. His warmth filled me again.  
"Stein," he said getting up, looking down at me, "I'm going to give you a punishment now."  
"Um, alright, I deserve it," I said trying to conceal a smile. I enjoyed his punishment somewhat last time and it meant he forgave me and things were back to normal.  
"Take your clothes off and stand in the kitchen,"  
"Okay," Why the kitchen? I obeyed and watched as he moved from room to room collecting things I was unfamiliar with. He set them on the counter before he grabbed my wrists with one hand and wrapped them with a belt. I felt my body run hot at anticipation, even when he secured my hands above my head, I watched eagerly. Next he fiddled with the faucet before dropping to his knees, taking my thigh in his hand. Blushing explosively I watched as his face neared my crotch, "Senpai,"  
"It's going to feel weird at first," His finger poked my anus. I clenched but he didn't stop, not until he forced a finger in my hind quarters. "Does this hurt?"  
"No," I said. It didn't hurt, per say, but it did feel extremely uncomfortable. Pulling his finger out, he quickly replaced it with something thin and slick. I twisted to watch as he hoisted a pink rubber bag above my chest. I didn't understand at first when I heard the sloshing of water but as soon as the warm fluid ran into my body I knew. Spirit watched me as his fist closed tighter on the emptying bag. "Ugh, Sen…" I could feel it inside me. The pressure was building up to the point I couldn't take much more. Spirit didn't stop right away; he gave the bag another tight squeeze before yanking the cord from my ass. "Ah! Senpai! I need to go to the bathroom, please let me down,"  
"No," he said, watching me squirm.  
"I can't hold it, it hurts,"  
"I know, but I'll make it easier for you," He inserted something else into my bottom. This time I could hear a hissing sound as something caused greater pressure inside of me. "This will make it so you can't leak," He unscrewed something dropping a cord and pump on the counter. "It has expanded inside of you, stopping it and anything in you from coming out."  
"Senpai!" I cried. He didn't listen, but walked away; collecting my clothes and bringing them back to me. Carefully he redressed me, and then let my hands free. I fell to the floor holding my stomach. "Let me potty!"  
"Not yet," He tied a cord around my pant loop and tugged, forcing me on my feet.  
"Ugh," The water worked its way in and around my intestines. It made my stomach hurt.  
"Let's go,"  
"What?" I looked up at him but he just forced me to follow him out the door. Every stride I could hear the sloshing. It echoed throughout my body. Each step was painful; causing a new ache in my body, and all tugs by Spirit caused my body to try to reject the water but was unable to. "I don't want to go outside like this," I wept but Spirit ignored it.  
"This is your punishment, accept it, and stop crying," he walked on. I followed unsteadily, quivering, embarrassed, humiliated. I just knew everyone could hear the water. Their eyes were all on me. It burned so bad and every step was like a mile.  
"People are looking," I whispered.  
"No they aren't, keep going, the longer it takes, the longer you have to keep it in," he replied.  
"Uhhh," I groaned and followed him unwillingly as he paraded me to the park where we made two laps before we took an off beaten path into the woods.  
"It's been about 30 minutes, how do you feel?"  
"It hurts so bad,"  
"Very well," He pushed me into a tree and pulled my shirt over my head and my pants off.  
"Senpai! We're outside, what if someone sees!" I tried to cover myself.  
"Then they see," He fiddled between my legs, I heard a loud hiss as some of the pressure was released and he slipped the rubber stopper from my anus. I felt some of the water rush out with it so I clutched my cheeks together, holding it in. "There, you can release the water now,"  
"O-okay," I tried to walk away but Spirit stopped me and pushed me back into the tree.  
"Here,"  
"Not in front of you,"  
"Yes, or you can keep it in,"  
"Senpai, I can't, it's too embarrassing!"  
"So embarrassing," He pushed a thumb into my semi-stiff form. I groaned but refused to release, "so be it," He took a few steps back and sat on a rock, facing me as I wiggled trying to stop anything from spilling from me. Every second it became harder and harder without the stopper.  
"Please!" I whimpered, bending over as I tried to avoid his burning gaze, but it never faultered. He watched me steadily as I struggled.  
"I'll help,"  
"No," He was already next to me, hands on my body, rubbing my chest, flicking a nipple, slowly working his fingers lower, gently circling my belly button. He pushed into my abdomen causing me to loose control. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to, the water gushed out of me with a very loud splashing sound as it hit the tree. I shivered and when I thought it was over, more was hidden somewhere in my body.  
"Do you like pissing from your ass?"  
"No," I cried.  
"You're a liar! You have almost a full on erection from it, or is it because your being lewd in public where people can see you?"  
"That's not true,"  
"That's very slutty of you," Spirit said, reaching his hand to my gaping anus. He easily put two fingers in this time, and began to stroke my insides.  
"Uh!" I could feel him, his fingers, his nails, and his warmth again. He soon began to twist, jerk and jab at my backside, causing me to forget the stomach pain I had and get caught up in the pleasure. "Ohh!" I clung to him as drool poured from my mouth. Spirit was clearly pleased at my ecstasy, continuing his delicate abuse of my insides. "Oh!" I moaned, reaching close to my climax, when he stopped everything, stepping away from me. "I almost came,"  
"I know, which is why I stopped,"  
"I can't come?"  
"No, not yet, get dressed,"  
"What?" He had already started walking off. I quickly redressed and tried to hide my bulge as I followed him. "Senpai?"


	6. Chapter 6

His strides were quick but I kept on his heel as we made our way back home. We had barely closed the door when he grabbed me by my waist and threw me upon his bed. He wiggled a finger at my clothes as his other hand fished through a skewed drawer. I understood, quickly working myself free of my attire.  
"Roll over," he ordered. As soon as I did, he pulled my arms behind my back and tied them together, making it so I couldn't move. I tugged but the straps didn't giving, which gave me a vulnerable but stimulating feeling.  
"Ah," I moaned a bit as his fingers parted my ass. I felt something cold push against me before my body gave, allowing access. "What is that?"  
"Don't worry," He rolled me back over as he wrapped a ribbon tightly around the base of my penis.  
"What is that?"  
"It will make it harder for you to come, now stop talking," He said rolling up his school necktie, pushing it into my mouth. I stared at him hoping for further explanation of what he was planning but he gave none.  
"Mm?"  
"There," he licked his lips as he twisted something, causing the object in my behind to vibrate. It jerked around my insides hitting everywhere. I bucked trying to stop it, even trying to push it out but I couldn't. It rubbed against my sweet spot.  
"Mnn!" I arched my back which only caused the pulsating object to travel deeper inside. "Mm!" I tugged on my straps again, twisting and turning, only catching glimpses of Spirit that watched me with a smile on his face and his cock in hand. "Uuu" I groaned as my body tried to gain an erection through the ribbon that was restricting me.  
"Oh, Stein," Spirit moaned, jerking himself to climax over me, but even then, he didn't give me my elation. Kicking and thrusting only made it worse.  
"MMM! MmmM!" I felt tears swell but not from pain but an immense pleasure and the release I was forbad. I couldn't control my body as it jerked, wiggled, and bucked, causing the sheets to Spirit's bed to become messy. Every once in a while Spirit's hand reached down to touch a part of my body but quickly retreated before touching another. My senses went crazy and I screamed.  
"Stein," He called, grabbing a leg and holding it to my face. He pushed his fingers into my anus, and began his treatment again. My body went wild at the multiple stimulates my insides were getting. His fingers didn't last until his tongue took over. My body went red with embarrassment, because he watched my face as his licked me.  
"Omm!" I groaned, finally releasing a little onto my stomach. Spirit just smiled as he ripped the vibrating object from my insides.  
"It's time for a good reward, Stein," he smiled, positioning his dick to my ass. I struggled like hell as the tip touched. He wasn't stopping so I kicked my foot, hitting him in the face. "Ouch!"  
"Mmm!" I growled at him. I kicked myself away from him but he just pulled me back.  
"What the hell? I was going to reward you,"  
"Nn!" I shook my head. He looked puzzled at me before pulling out his tie. "Untie me!"  
"What?"  
"Untie me!" I choked.  
"I thought you…I'm sorry, I assumed…" Spirit as he turned me over releasing my arms. "I wasn't trying to rape you, just reward you,"  
"I don't want a reward like this!"  
"No?"  
"No," I reached for his face and gave him a kiss, "I don't want my first time to be a reward,"  
"I understand," he started to get up, clearly not understanding.  
"Stop! I love you, Senpai! I love you so much, but I want you to make love to me, not as a reward or as a punish,"  
"You love me?" he asked, looking at me.  
"I do," I laid back with my arms open to him, "make love to me."  
"Are you sure," he leaned over me bring his face next to mine, "you want me as your first?"  
"I'm very sure," I kissed him.  
"Alright," he smiled. He gently kissed my lips, chin, nape, collarbone, and continued his way down my body. His lips tickled warmth into my body. I let out a little moan as he caressed my breast, and licked my navel.  
"Senpai," I groaned, grabbing tuffs of his hair as he worked down to my shaft, gently pulling the ribbon from my body. He slowly crawled back up to face me.  
"Can I?" His fingers rubbed my anus, my body flexed.  
"Mm," I nodded. He smiled as I blushed, his gaze made me shy. Spirit grabbed my hips and pulled me upon his lap. He grabbed a silver tube from the bedside table, applying its contents onto his cock, which he lathered it all over. Carefully he positioned himself, keeping his eyes locked on mine. A burst of heat electrocuted my body as he forced his way inside. "Ugaahh!" I cried out as he wiggled himself in.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Nn," I shook my head. There was pain, it made my head spin and vision blur but I didn't want him to stop. Spirit carefully slid out before quickly thrusting back in. "Ahh!" I cried out as he crashed into my insides. I groaned with each thrust, soon unable to defer pain or pleasure, it was both but neither.  
"Stein," Spirit moaned, "you're so warm, and tight!" He thrust in giving twists and rotations, bringing a crazy new sensation. I was lost in desire, only the sounds of his breathy moans kept me in the now.  
"Senpai," I called to him. He leaned forward, grabbing me under my arms, and rolling us into a sitting position. Jerking his body sent me up before I let myself settled back to sitting on his lap, in which he would send me up again. It felt like he was going deeper and deeper with each thrust, pushing his warmth into my core. I clawed his shoulders as he plunged himself deep within, causing me to release between us, leaving us sticky as Spirit continued until he too reached his edge.

I laid there listening to our breathing. Spirit had rolled on me, nuzzling his head on my nape as his fingers gracefully danced in my hair. My body ached; my inner thighs hurt and there was a hefty throbbing discomfort coming from my backside. I couldn't decide if I never wanted to experience this again, or have another go, being that the pain melted into pleasure when Spirit touched me.  
"We should clean up," he whispered.  
"Let me rest a bit longer," I slowly flexed each muscle to see which were in pain and which could move me.  
"I'll go run the water," he said, sliding from the bed. I watched him as he walked from the room, spotting his member between each stride. I blushed a bit as I let out a sigh and let my body go limp once again. I think I would like to do this again.

Epilogue:

And we did, may times over the years, in fact. Every chance we got, we would find an excuse to screw around. We made it a point to christen each mission at every new location with love making, and if we were successful we would celebrate that way too. We spent more and more time together, training or sneaking off to loiter at the side of the school to smoke with his friends. Even they began to accept me as one of their own. It was rather blissful.  
Although as we grew up our relationship began to change; I hit my growth spurt and soon reached his height and surpassed. As I grew from my delicate, petite body, he was beginning to notice girls. I always wondered if it was because my body was becoming more masculine that it was chasing him away but soon our love making slowed to a complete stop. We were still partners but he was turning to dating the fairer sex. Eventually I tried my hand at it too, but it wasn't agreeable. Either they couldn't stand me or I couldn't stand them, but I took it as a way to focus on my studies, on my science.  
In due course Spirit and I grew apart. I moved into a little abandoned building outside of the main city. I turned it into my personal lab and built it up for my individual needs, although I did keep a room for Spirit incase he ever wanted to join me. One day I went to approach him with the offer, when he informed me that he was going to be married to a girl named Kami.  
I tried to not think of myself as losing Spirit to a woman, whom I didn't hate at all, I was her friend too, but she could never love him like I do. I was quite sure she never knew of us, of what we did in our youth. When she was off on her own mission, Spirit would stay with me, which is when I took out some sadistic desires on him. His body would always be mine! Skillfully I got away with my experiments on Spirit until that woman took notice. It was shortly after, that Spirit began to avoid me and he was reassigned with her as his new meister. It was okay with me, because I had trouble accepting the news that they were expecting a child. It caused an eruption of furious noise in my head and a maddening array of sensations. I secluded myself for the next two months in my lab as I lost myself to my emotions and had to stop it. Next time I saw Spirit he kept staring at the new attachment through my head but never asked about it. I found that if the noise or emotions were getting out of hand just a few twists would clear everything out, letting me focus.

I spent most of my time in my lab unless Lord Death requested my services, in which one weapon or another was assigned to me, never mine though, never my Spirit. I never found myself particularly a social person, so I avoided the city, but when I did venture forth I secretly wished I'd see him.  
There was one day I met his daughter. She was crying, reaching for a ribbon that was snagged on a high banister she couldn't reach. I didn't realize it was her at first, I had never seen her before, but her hair and eyes reminded me of Kamis'. I pulled the little ribbon down and handed it to the sobbing girl. She stared curiously at me behind her tears. Her eyes were just like his. The color of the mother, but endless like her fathers, one could easily get lost within them. I let out a sigh and knelt down and helped her retie her pigtail back up. My finger accidentally grazed her cheek and a jolt of Spirit's warmth was there. There was no doubt that she was his daughter. My chest ached, even as she smiled and thanked me. Her little hand reached out for my screw but I couldn't take it, I jerked back, shooting to my feet, nearly knocking her over. Like a coward I ran off down behind the building. I huffed as I heard him.  
"Maka, don't run off," he said.  
"Papa, there was a man,"  
"A man? Didn't mama tell you not to talk to strangers?"  
"He went down there; he got my ribbon for me,"  
"He did, that was nice, and did you thank him?"  
_I'm here, Spirit, just down here, come find me. Please._  
"Yup!"  
"Good Girl,"  
"He was weird, papa,"  
"Weird?"  
"He had something stuck in his head!" she giggled.  
"…I see,"  
_Find me, Spirit, please; you know it's me, don't you? Can't you feel me calling for you?_  
"Let's go find Mama,"  
"Okay!" I listened to their footsteps echo off into the distance. I was alone. I was so close to him, why didn't I just…

It would be years before I saw either of them again. It was at Lord Death's request to test his daughter which then brought me staggering back into their lives. Although when I saw Spirit again, I did long for him, but it was a dull pain I could withstand. He, at first, seemed to pretend to be afraid of me, acting as if our past never happened. If that was how he wanted it, I would oblige. I would teach his daughter, and create mindless chitchat with him when we passed each other in the hall. Even a few times I was able to wield him again, it was as if I was a child again, but this time his size was meant for my body, making him unbelievably easy to maneuver. As a threat to the world progressed, it brought out the noise in my head, and no matter what I did I couldn't alleviate it. Slowly it took me into madness and my sadistic primordial desire. I nearly lost myself completely but between a friend and his daughter, I was brought back to my sanity. I found it hard to face everyone again, but surely my friends wouldn't hate me.  
When the threat was over and everyone began to settle back into their routines, Spirit pulled me aside.  
"Where did you go?" he asked, pulling the cigarette from my mouth, taking a drag.  
"I was a bit lost, but I'm back now,"  
"You left," he looked up at me. His face was red, but I couldn't tell if he was blushing or furious at me. He lowered his head, hiding his face behind his fringe. "Don't do that again,"  
"Senpai?"  
"Let's go," he tugged at my wrist and I hesitantly followed.  
"Where?"  
"To your place, you had me worried, you know that?"  
"I'm sorry," I laughed.  
"Not yet," he turned to me. I could only see a curvy smirk on his face from my angle.  
"Sen…pai?"  
"Do you think you can scare me like that without any repercussions?" He glared up at me.  
"Reper…what are you…?"  
"A punishment, of course," he grit his teeth over the cigarette, "you must learn your lesson,"  
"Senpai!" My face turned fully flushed, "we aren't kids…"  
"Let's go!" He pulled on my arm. His touch allowed his warmth to pulsate through my body.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," his voice went soft, "I do care for you, you are one of my dearest friends, and even though I went through a confusing period that caused me to do stupid things, changing our relationship, I never stopped caring,"  
"Even though I'm a…"  
"Shut up," he ordered, "hurry up,"  
"Okay," I smiled. He's such a strange and perplexing creature that causes confusing feeling in me, but that's alright with me. He was near by again. He was mine again.


End file.
